Medusa
Pantheon: Greek Title: The Gorgon, Female Monster of Gorgon Alignment: Chaotic - Good Smite Lore All monsters are hideous and fearful, but some are worse than others. There is only one whose hair is made of slithering serpents, only one with skin of scales, and only one whose very gaze can turn man, beast, or God to stone. Medusa, the Gorgon. Stories claim she was beautiful once. A priestess of Athena. Loyal and devout in action, but Poseidon was determined to make her his own. It was the fairness of her features, the golden of her hair, that attracted the Sea God. Medusa, a mortal maiden, could not refuse. When Athena learned of Medusa's betrayal, she punished the priestess. Those fair features were hideously wrought and those golden locks twisted to hissing vipers. Anyone that met her eyes was petrified – a statue for all eternity. Medusa fled, frightened, ashamed and furious. For years she hid from the world, nursing a festering hatred for all things, craving beauty but having none, seeing none, until she became the monster she appeared to be. Fate Lore The youngest of the Gorgon Sisters that appear in Greek Mythology. Originally an aboriginal Earth Mother Deity, but she had to run away to a shapeless island because of the Olympian Gods's stratagem and people's fanaticism. Once described as a snake monster that turns everything she sees into stone. Height/Weight: 172cm ・ 57kg Source: Greek mythology Region: Greece, Shapeless Isle This height is merely from the time of her summoning. The one from the Mythological Age is unknown. Despite being a beauty, she tends to appear to have a merciless personality because of her thorny aura and cold behaviour. But in fact is simply a languorous beautiful woman who prefers to spend her time doing nothing. Loves alcohol and reading. Her behaviour is severe because she is indifferent about being appreciated by others. Bridle of Chivalry Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Army Bellerophon. In myths, it has been said that the hero Perseus beheaded the female monster Medusa, and the flying horse Pegasus appeared from her blood. Just like in legends, Medusa summons the Pegasus by using her own blood as a catalyst and rides it. Mystic Eyes: A+ Possession of mystic eyes of the highest level, Cybele. Unconditionally petrifies those with low magical power, and even those with high can be petrified if they are negligent. Normally sealed away by Breaker Gorgon - Self-Seal・Temple of Darkness. A beautiful woman with a tall figure and outstanding style, but since for Medusa the criteria for beauty is "being small and lovely", it seems she has a complex over her tall figure and mature style. Among the Three Gorgon Sisters, she is the only goddess that ended up "growing". Despite also possessing the components to grow from a goddess that is merely loved by the people into a goddess that saves (rules) the people, she was tainted by hatred due to the persecution from humans and ended up becoming a hero-killing Magic Beast as a result. Gorgon is the name of a mere shadow of a former goddess that ended up growing, enlarging to the limits. Appearances in Modern media Gorgon FGO.jpg|Medusa in her Gorgon state in Fate/ Grand Order T_Medusa_Default_Card.png|Medusa in Smite Appearances in Fate Medusa FGO.jpg|Original Medusa Lily FGO.jpg|Lily Gorgon FGO.jpg|Gorgon